


Brighter Days With You

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: “Corrin.”“—more important to me than—” she paused. “Yeah?”Azura blinked sleepily. “We’re married.”Corrin’s mile-a-minute stream of consciousness ground to a halt.“We’re married,” she echoed. “Our— our wedding was yesterday.”Corrin’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re my wife!”
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Brighter Days With You

“Mmph.”

Corrin awoke slowly, squinting in the face of the sun’s merciless barrage through her bedroom window. She would’ve moved with more haste, but judging by the light it had to be at least late morning. The usual window for a rude awakening had decidedly come and gone. Maybe Flora and Felicia had just decided to let her sleep in?

_Stranger things have happened..._

Well, no point looking a gift horse in the mouth. Making to roll over, Corrin—

—didn’t roll over, because someone else was _in bed with her_ , their arm wrapped around her torso. Eyes wide, Corrin whipped her head around—

Oh. It was just Azura.

It was just... Azura. Half-naked.

_In bed with her._

With a particularly undignified yelp, Corrin bolted out of bed. Somewhere in the hasty stream of _sorry, I am so sorry_ , Azura woke up enough to reply, golden gaze meeting her own curiously.

“Corrin.”

“—more important to me than—” she paused. “Yeah?”

Azura blinked sleepily. “We’re married.”

Corrin’s mile-a-minute stream of consciousness ground to a halt.

“We’re married,” she echoed. “Our— our wedding was yesterday.”

Corrin’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re my wife!”

Azura smiled back—impish and perhaps a little patient. “Mm-hm.”

Corrin’s racing heart kicked back in with full force. “I can’t believe I— I should be making you _breakfast_ or something— and then I woke you up, I am so— _ah!”_

Even when you knew her, it was easy to forget Azura was _surprisingly_ strong when she wanted to be. Suddenly she was back in bed, face inches from Azura’s own.

“I think,” Azura began. “You should stay here with me awhile.” She reached out, pulling the covers back over them. “Then, perhaps, we can see about breakfast.”

She made a _convincing_ argument, particularly with how warm their bed was after having paced about for several minutes (half-naked as well, she realized, cheeks prickling). Nonetheless, Corrin replied with an impish grin of her own. “Is that an order, Your Majesty?”

Azura stared back at her for a moment. Then, in a single fluid motion, a soft hand cupped the back of Corrin’s head. It pulled her forward, until inches became nothing and Corrin decided she was very content to stop thinking and simply enjoy the moment.

It was several moments more that passed before Azura pulled back, that same smile blossoming across her face.

_That’s the smile I fell in love with._

“Only of the highest royal decree,” she giggled, the melodious ring of her voice echoing pleasantly through the chamber.

“W-well,” Corrin laughed breathlessly. “If Her Majesty insists.”

“And she does,” Azura laughed, wrapping her arms around Corrin once more.

* * *

After getting dressed and helping Azura with her hair, it was a bit over an hour later that Corrin found herself sitting down for breakfast in one of the new Valla royal castle’s smaller dining rooms. By some miracle of the gods, she’d managed to convince Jakob that _yes, she could avoid setting a stone castle on fire._ Nonetheless, she was fairly certain he’d only let up because he knew that even without her pendant, Azura could still conjure water at-will.

Between the two of them, bacon and eggs had actually turned out pretty good! Perhaps not the most legendary of feats, but Corrin was proud of herself as she wolfed down her food nonetheless.

“Corrin,” Azura offered after a few moments of pleasant silence. “What was it you were telling me earlier?”

“Mmh?” Corrin hummed, pausing to swallow.

“When you were apologizing.”

“Ah,” she said. She could feel the tips of her ears heating up. “Well— I was saying that you’re more important to me than anything in the world, and that I’d, er—”

Azura nodded patiently, letting Corrin find her words.

“And that I’d never want to hurt you, Azura.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d said those words. They had been under much more dire circumstances, in the past, but she’d meant them then just as much as she meant them now—with her entire heart and soul.

Azura slid out of her chair, and Corrin rose to join her, the two meeting halfway. Gently, Azura placed her hands on Corrin’s shoulders.

“I know,” she said, serious yet oh-so serene. “And I love you.”

Corrin opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a sort of choking sound. Oh, yep, she was definitely tearing up.

It was just, now she was thinking about old times, and the war, and they were _married_ now, and—

Corrin’s eyes bored into the bare skin around Azura’s neck.

Gods, she’d come so close to—

Azura yelped in surprise as Corrin threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Corrin’s head rested in the crook of her shoulder, and for a moment she simply held Azura close.

“Azura,” she said. “I’m so glad you’re here. And I know I could never say it enough, but—”

She pulled back. Azura’s golden gaze had taken on a different light. For a moment, they both held their breath.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you for everything. I love you so much.”

“Silly,” Azura murmured, gently caressing her hand. “I love you too. That’s why you’re my wife.”

Corrin’s eyes widened, the way she imagined they did when Xander gave her a sword for her eighth birthday. “I’m _your_ wife?”

“Mm-hm,” Azura hummed.

Corrin pressed a swift kiss to her forehead, then spun around and flung the door open.

“JAKOB! FELICIA!” she called down the hallway. “I’M AZURA’S WIFE!”

Somewhere behind her, Azura yelped in alarm. “Wait— Corrin!”


End file.
